custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tosha's Baby Dream (Thevideotour1's version)
Tosha's Baby Dream is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on June 23, 1994. Plot 9-year-old Tosha thinks babies have it made until her wish to become a baby is granted. Recap The video starts with Cast * Barney () * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ () * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Baby Tosha (Voice: Hope Cervantes / Body: Tiffany Evans) * Kevin and Kyle * Tosha's Mom * Tosha's Dad * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Big and Little # It's Okay to Cry # Everyone is Special # This is Not My Day # # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "My Favorite Things" and the same vocals from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" (Pitch +2 on the first verse and Pitch +1 on the second verse). * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "May I Help You?". * Tosha's first favorite vest is the same one from "A Very Special Delivery!" and her second favorite vest is the same one from "May I Help You?". * Derek wears the same shirt from "May I Help You?". * Michael wears the same shirt from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!". * Kathy wears the same pink shirt with the same pink pants from "Hoo's in the Forest?". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Alphabet Zoo!". * This video takes place at Tosha's house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Kathy says "I know. Let's play hide-and-seek.") is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Tosha puts on her second favorite vest. * When Tosha said "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound was taken from "" (when ) * When Barney comes to life and Tosha hugs him, the music from "Imagination Island" (when ) is used. * When Baby Bop arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When BJ arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when BJ ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Kathy comments that she is covered in Tosha's baby spit, the music from "Imagination Island" (when ) is used. * When Baby Tosha laughs evilly, says "I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything!" and throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk, the music from "Barney's Imagination Island" (when Tosha and Min are having a pillow fight) is used. * the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used. * the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop said "Hey!! You did it!!", as Baby Tosha finished her baby food, the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when ), expect it was * the music from "" * the music from "" * the music from "" * This video will be later adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Babies Have It Made". * Production for this video took place in April 1994. Differences from Babies Have it Made * After Baby Tosha laughs evilly, says "I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything!", she throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk as it spills on Kathy's sweater. In Babies Have it Made, after Baby Wimzie does the same thing that Baby Tosha did, she throws her spoon at the salt shaker as it falls on the table. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Tosha is trying to search for her first favorite vest) * Tosha: Come on, vest! Where are you!? I know you're in here somewhere! * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, it looks like a hurricane hit your toom. * Tosha: (pops up from her twins' crib) It's worst than a hurricane, dad. I can't find my favorite vest. * Tosha's Dad: Don't worry. I'll look for it. Quote 2: * Barney: Now remember, you always hafta be very careful with young plants like this. (giggles) Hmm hmm. Quote 3: * (Tosha dreaming about being a baby) Quote 4: * (fades to Baby Tosha's dad putting blocks on Baby Tosha's high chair) * Baby Tosha's Dad: Here you go, sweetheart. You have fun, okay? * Baby Tosha: Okay. Well, I guess I gotta build something. (being frightened and knocks the blocks over) Can I have some help with my blocks here?! * Kids: Whoa! * Tina: Look at Baby Tosha! She can't pick up one block! * Michael: Tina, don't make fun of her. She's just a baby. And she's so cute, too. * Baby Tosha: Oh, thanks, Michael. You're not so bad yourself, you know. * Kathy: She may be cute... but she can't even talk. * Baby Tosha: I can, too! What d'you think I'm doing now, huh?! Jumping rope?! * Derek: What's she saying? I don't understand. * Baby Tosha: Can't you hear?! I... talk... very... well! * Michael: Um-- (imitating baby talk) Baby talk! Ha ha! * (kids imitating baby talk) * Baby Tosha: Oh, no. I sound like a baby to them, too. It's terrible. Babies have nobody to talk, too. * Min: I wish Baby Tosha should stop her baby blah-blah-blah-blah-blsh-- it's making my ears hurt! * Baby Tosha: C'mon, guys! You're not exactly Pavarrotti yourself! * (Derek approaches Tosha) * Derek: C'mon, Baby Tosha. I've got a great idea. I'm going to teach you how to spin like a top. * Baby Tosha: Yay! Fin'lly, something that's fun! * (Derek spinning like a top) * (Baby Tosha struggles while trying to spin like a top, but she's too small) * Baby Tosha: It's easy for you! (crying) * Kathy: Barney, Tosha's being a real pain again! * Baby Tosha: A pain, huh?! You're pretty rude! (spits on Kathy) * Kathy: (she is covered in Baby Tosha's baby spit) YUCK!!! Ugh! I'm covered in baby spit! (stuttering) Quote 5: * (Baby Tosha gets angry) * Baby Tosha: Hey, there! What's it take to get fed in here?! I'm the baby... and this baby's hungry! (throws her spoon at Derek) * Derek: Ouch! Oh, man! Hey, Baby Tosha hit me with her spoon! * Baby Tosha: Pretty good aim for a baby. * Baby Tosha's Mom: I'm really sorry, Derek, but she didn't mean it. * Derek: Oh, that okay. * (Baby Tosha's Mom picks up Baby Tosha's spoon) * Baby Tosha: Oh, fin'lly, something fun I can get away with. * Baby Tosha's Mom: Here, Tosha. You dropped your spoon. * Baby Tosha: (thinks real hard) No. I didn't drop it. I threw it! (throws her spoon at Tina) * Tina: Ow! * Baby Tosha: (giggling like a baby) I gotcha, gotcha, gotcha! * Tina: Mrs. Johnson, please make her stop throwing her spoon at us! * Min: Yeah! * Baby Tosha's Mom: Sure. I'll try, Tina. (picks up Baby Tosha's spoon) There you go. No more throwing, sweetheart, okay? * Baby Tosha: Okay, Mom. (looks at the viewers evilly) Ha ha! I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything! (throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk as it spills on Kathy's sweater) * (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the kitchen and each one hold a box of pepperoni pizza from "Pizza Hut", but stop and looks at Baby Tosha) * Michael: Hey! * (other kids (except Kathy) gasp) * Kathy: (looks at the milk stain on her sweater) Aw! My sweater! * Barney: Tosha, that's enough! * (Baby Tosha crying) * Baby Tosha: Whoa. It's kinda scary when you're a baby and someone gets mad at you. * Barney: Lunch, everybody! Pizza! * Kids: YAY!!! * Baby Tosha: Pizza, my very favorite!! * Derek: Barney, can I have a really big piece? When Tosha hit me with her spoon, it made me really hungry. * Tina: Yeah. Me, too. She hit me with her spoon. * Barney: Oh, don't worry. There's plenty of pizza. * Min: What is it? * BJ: It's pepperoni pizza. * Derek: Mmm. I'm getting kinda hungry. * Kids: (except Derek) Me, too. *Baby Tosha's Mom: (arrives with Tosha's baby food) Time to eat, my little Tosha. *(Baby Tosha giggling) *Baby Tosha: Wait a minute. You're not gonna feed me. I can do it myself. Yeah, pizza's easy. *Michael: Mrs. Johnson, can I share my piece of pizza with Baby Tosha? *Baby Tosha: Oh, you betcha can, Michael! *Baby Tosha's Mom: Of course not, Michael. She's much too young to have pizza yet. *Baby Tosha: But I love pizza. *Baby Tosha's Mom: Open up, Tosha-- it's your favorite. It's carrot purée. *Baby Tosha: Carrot purée!? Eww!! *Baby Tosha's Mom: C'mon, Tosha. You gotta eat some of your lunch. Now open the door of the hanger... because up in the sky, here comes the airplane! (imitating airplane) Ooh! Look out, Tosha! A pretty birdie! *Baby Tosha: What are you--?! *(Baby Tosha's Mom feeds Tosha) *Baby Tosha: (eats her carrot purée) Mmm. This is really good.